Argument
by thecontrastingreapers
Summary: Grell and William have a fight, which soon turns physical.


It was approaching nine in the evening and I had grown bored. I felt a little neglected and I didn't want to sit around doing nothing.  
"Will? You know you're busy working and you don't want me disturbing you this evening?" I started, standing by his desk. "Is it ok if I go out?"  
"You don't have to ask" Will mumbled. "Where were you going to go, just out of interest?"  
I swallowed. "Just to go and see Bas- Sebastian"  
Will stopped short, his pen hovering in mid-air.  
"You were going to see That Demon…" he said, turning to face me.  
I nodded. "See you later"  
I turned to go but he grabbed my wrist. "No"  
We looked at each other in shock for a moment. I tried to tug away from his painful grasp.  
"You're not going to see him"  
"Why not? It's not like I'm bringing him here" I frowned. "Let go of me!"  
His grip tightened. That dark look was back in his eyes. I prized his hand off me and shot out of the room quickly.

"Let go of me!" I shouted as my lovers arms lifted me up from behind. "I said let go! Don't you have work to do!?"  
"Grell, I've told you, I don't want you seeing him!" William growled.  
"But _I _want to see him! It's nothing to do with you!" I protested.  
I was released briefly, only to be grabbed by the shoulders so myself and William were face to face.  
"He always hurts you, emotionally and physically. Why do you want to run off and see him? You're _mine_ Grell, not his"  
I wriggled more, whimpering. "You don't understand…"  
He scoffed at me, grabbing my face in both hands. "Too right I don't! Why are you always so ungrateful?!"  
"I'm not! He's just a friend! There's nothing else to it, I swear!"  
"Don't you talk to me like that!" Will snarled, holding me tighter.  
"Stop treating me like a child! You can't control me, you stupid bastard!"  
I shoved him away, my teeth clenched in anger. All of a sudden his hand was round my neck as I was held against the wall, my feet an inch off the ground. I grabbed his wrist, trying in vain to push him away again. He came closer, his nose very nearly touching mine. His voice dangerous, he said:  
"Do you want to say that again?"  
I kicked him hard in the stomach, digging my heel in at the last minute. I fell to the ground as he reeled backwards, clutching himself. I struggled to my feet quickly. Much to my misfortune he recovered before I reached the door, grabbing me by the hair and throwing me to the floor so that my head whacked against the skirting board.  
"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR ATTITUDE, GRELL SUTCLIFF!" he roared, holding me down with a foot to my chest.  
"Get off!" I shouted back. "You're hurting me!"  
"You think this hurts?! I can do a lot worse than this, believe me!" William's eyes were dangerous behind his glasses, his body trembling with adrenalin.  
I struggled more, shocked at the strength I was being weighed down with.

After a while he must have begun to pity me, because his lecture stopped and his foot moved. I struggled up, glaring at him. I don't know why I did it. I knew it wasn't a smart move but I shoved him against the wall without thinking. It was nothing really. My aim was a little off and I was shaking too violently to use much force, but he was still furious.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it, it just happened, I just, I-I was…" I gabbled, backing away.  
He smacked me horribly hard round the face, knocking me over with a splattering of blood decorating the white wall.  
"You know you deserved that" he said, grabbing my wrist and yanking me to my feet.  
"Let go!" I cried. "You're hurting me! Stop it, you promised you wouldn't hurt me anymore! I thought you loved me!"  
Will slapped me again, grabbing my hair and yanking my head back so I had to look at him.  
"I love you very much, darling, but sometimes you really do test my limits"  
"That's no reason to hurt me!" I whimpered. "You should never hit a lady, no matter what!"  
William raised his eyebrows, giving my hair a sharp tug which made me squeak.  
"You're not acting very lady-like at the moment, are you?"  
"Nobody can be a proper lady in these circumstances" I breathed, trying again to struggle. "Not when they're being held and beaten by their lover. No. you replaced my darling with a bastard"  
In a flash I was on the floor again, a kick to the stomach knocking the breath out of me. It was too hard to cover my fear and tears spilled down my cheeks. He'd never done anything like this before.  
"You really do test my patience" William said. "You're just a bad case, aren't you? You could learn from a good slapping, if I were to give you one"  
I curled up, shielding myself as best I could. Fear and adrenalin shook my body, and after a sharp slap to the back of my head, I whispered one word:  
"Sorry"


End file.
